


Prime Time

by KitFistoVevo (KevinPriceSuperstar)



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, charlie is a voyeur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevinPriceSuperstar/pseuds/KitFistoVevo
Summary: A monster/slasher hasn’t killed the current group of stupid teenager/college students because the drama between them is just so entertaining.





	Prime Time

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com
> 
> Note, all stories in the Writing Prompts series take place in the same timeline unless otherwise indicated.

Life felt mundane for Charlie before she took the throne. Lashing out at poor, unsuspecting humans against her will got old rather quickly. She couldn’t count how many people she had killed since she arrived. Hundreds? Thousands? _Millions_? She’d lost count.

 

Now, after so many tries, the humans had become wise to all of her tricks. With Winona there, it became even trickier to get them. However, she had more freedom now, more power. With the current group of survivors all prepared for her tricks, she thought she’d have some fun with them.

 

Skirting around the edges of the fire’s glow, she watched them carefully.

 

“For the last time- you aren’t my dad!” Willow snapped, pulling her lighter out of Wilson’s hand.

 

“I _know_ I’m not!” the gentleman scientist hissed, in a decidedly ungentlemanly manner. “I’m looking out for the entire camp by trying to control your pyromania!”

 

“I control myself just fine!”

 

“You lit Wes’ pants on fire!”

 

“He wasn’t wearing them!” the bickering continued between the two. This was already good! Better than a play!

 

Webber curled up with his head in Wendy’s lap.

 

“I don’t like when they fight,” his strange voice rasped. Charlie watched as Wendy gently stroked the spider boy’s hairs. She was definitely more delicate than her uncle.

 

“You’re insufferable!” Wilson shouted, turning away from her and crossing his arms.

 

“And you’re flammable!” Willow flicked her lighter, igniting his vest with ease.

 

With a yelp, Wilson ripped the flaming garment off, throwing it immediately into the fire pit.

 

“YOU’RE PSYCHOTIC!” his voice squeaked slightly as he glowered at her.

 

“WES! Come get your sugar daddy!” she called toward one of the tents.

 

“How DARE you! I am not-! We are not!” Wilson stuttered, ready to throw punches- after all, Willow was hardly a lady, right?

 

Wes sheepishly parted the tent flaps, made-up face peering out to watch the drama unfold.

 

“Uh-huh, tell it to Sweeney.” Willow smirked smugly. Wilson made a frustrated growl, tossing his hands up.

 

“You are _impossible_. Good _night_.” he said shortly, whirling on his heel to march to the tent he shared with Wes.

 

Had Charlie really been missing out on all of this fun? This was unbeatable drama that she **had** to keep watching!

 

Dawn started to break on the horizon, which was her cue to slither back home to her bedroom. Her love laid in bed, reading one of the many books they managed to pull in from the outside world.

 

“You have no idea how absolutely thrilling those humans are!” Charlie raved excitedly, pacing in front of Maxwell. “They spent the _entire_ night arguing, and their modern little insults make me feel like time isn’t standing still!” she flopped down onto their bed with a contented sigh.

 

“Sounds like you had a fun night,” he looked over at her with a smile. “I love seeing you happy.”

 

“I did! And I’m going again tonight. I hate missing out on their daytime arguments, but there’s not much I can do about that.” She scooched in close to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t want ‘em seeing me watch them.”

 

“Fair enough,” Maxwell returned her kiss. “I could try and teach you how to hide in plain sight, if you want to watch them during the day.”

 

“Oh, Maxy!” her face brightened. “I’d love that!”

 

“Get some rest first,” he chuckled, setting his book on the bedside table.

 

She snuggled into the love of her life, closing her eyes just as he killed the lights.


End file.
